


hit me, baby, one more time

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: They’re a little too drunk, making out on the sofa in their living room, when Matt mumbles, “Want your babies,” against Foggy’s chin. Foggy’s laying on his back and Matt’s sprawled on top of him, knees and elbows everywhere.Foggy laughs, softly, turns his head to say, “Too bad I can’t just knock you up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> moving some longer stuff from tumblr to here~
> 
> this one's weird but I like it

Matt asks him if they can stop using condoms sometimes about five months into their partnership turned different kind of partnership, kisses Foggy into submission before he says, “We both got tested, and I have no intention of fucking anybody else and—based on how you smell right now, I think you feel the same.”

“I smell like monogamy?” Foggy asks, laughing. Matt’s pinning him on the mattress, knees to either side of Foggy’s hips and hands spread out on his chest, both still fully dressed.

He smiles down at Foggy.

“You smell like _sex_ ,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss him again.

When they part, Foggy tips his head back to grin at the ceiling before he says, “Okay, but if you get pregnant, we have to name the baby after my grandmother. Regardless of gender. I gave that choice up in a family poker game years ago.”

“That’s completely reasonable,” Matt says, face straight but eyes crinkling a little like he’s holding back a smile. Happy looks nice on him.

*

“Do you ever think about kids?” Matt asks, dropping down into one of the chairs in front of Foggy’s desk. At this point, they’ve been together a little over two years, and Matt’s only talked about babies when he’s drunk, so Foggy’s never mentioned it in the sober light of day.

“Like, abstractly?” Foggy asks, glancing up from the paperwork he’s filling out. “Or specific kids?”

“ _Our_ kids,” Matt says.

“Do we have kids? I feel like that’s something you should share with your common-law spouse, Matthew,” Foggy says, but he knows his breathing has changed, knows his heart is beating faster.

“We get it, you’re funny,” Matt says, laughing softly. “I’m being serious, though.”

“Then, yeah,” Foggy says, pushing the papers on his desk away, leaning forward on his elbows. “I think about kids.”

Matt reaches out and finds Foggy’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“You’d be a great dad,” Matt says, voice warm.

“Yeah?” Foggy asks.

“Yeah,” Matt echoes, smiling.

*

They’re a little too drunk, making out on the sofa in their living room, when Matt mumbles, “Want your babies,” against Foggy’s chin. Foggy’s laying on his back and Matt’s sprawled on top of him, knees and elbows everywhere.

Foggy laughs, softly, turns his head to say, “Too bad I can’t just knock _you_ up.”

“You can try,” Matt says, smiling down at him like he’s joking but—Foggy knows his faces way too well to think that Matt’s entirely joking. Sometimes, it takes awhile for his brain to come around to where Matt’s is, but Foggy kind of gets this.

“You want to have my baby?” he asks, sitting up so Matt moves with him, still mostly on top of him. He reaches up to run his fingers through Matt’s hair

“Yeah,” Matt says, nodding, nudging his forehead up against Foggy’s.

Foggy wraps his arms around him, gathering Matt up to kiss him again.

“I want that, too, Matty,” he says. “I’m way too drunk to fuck you tonight, though. Let’s go sleep.”

Matt makes a sad face at him for a moment, but he lets Foggy tug him to his feet and walk him into their bedroom. They help each other get undressed before they crawl under the sheets and Matt clings to Foggy again, like an octopus but warm and sweet and Foggy loves him.

He’s going to tell Matt this, the octopus thing, but he falls asleep quickly to the feel of Matt breathing peacefully against his hair.

*

Foggy wakes up first and kisses Matt awake, lips pressed gently to Matt’s mouth, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. Matt mumbles, “Foggy,” under his breath, not quite awake yet when he licks into Foggy’s mouth.

“Wake up, sunshine,” Foggy says, pulling away. “We have to make a baby.”

Matt looks confused for a moment before he groans and turns to hide his face in the pillows.

“I’m sorry about that,” he says, muffled and miserable. “I know it’s weird.”

“It’s _hot_ ,” Foggy says, running his fingers up and down Matt’s back. “I like the idea.”

“Biologically impossible,” Matt says, face still pressed into the pillows. Foggy shifts to turn him over, smiling down at him when he sees how red Matt is, rubbing a thumb over a warm cheekbone.

“You want me to put a baby in you?” Foggy asks, letting his voice go lower, which makes Matt go still. It’s possibly the silliest dirty talk he’s ever engaged in, which is saying something, but the look on Matt’s face is more than enough to even it out.

He opens his mouth a few times before making a face at Foggy and whispering, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

*

They have breakfast first, sit at their tiny kitchen table in their boxers, eating Matt’s gross healthy oatmeal. When they’re finished, Matt stands restlessly at his side at the sink until he finally says, “You should come back to bed with me.”

“Before I do the dishes?” Foggy asks.

“Screw the dishes,” Matt says. “Actually, screw me instead.”

“Terrible joke,” Foggy says, but he laughs hard, wiping his hands off on a dishcloth then letting Matt take him by the arm and lead him away.

They lose their boxers before they even make it to their bedroom and Matt immediately lets go of him to get the lube from their nightstand. Foggy stays by the bed and watches as Matt sprawls out with his legs flung open and carefully works three fingers inside himself. When he realizes that Foggy’s watching and jerking off slowly, he puts on a show, arching his hips up to take his fingers even deeper and barely slip in a fourth.

“Okay, okay,” Foggy says, immediately climbing onto the bed to kiss him, replacing Matt’s fingers with his own when he pulls them out of himself. Matt’s hot and slick around his fingers where Matt covered his fingers with lube, pushing it inside. Foggy fucks him quick and rough to make sure he’s ready, then pulls Matt’s legs up to rest them on his shoulders.

Matt smiles up at him.

“Good thing I do yoga,” he says, softly, grunting when Foggy pushes inside of him. Matt moves around underneath him, lifting his hips and tapping his fingers on the sheets as he counts out breaths. He says it makes it easier, and it helps keep him from coming as soon as Foggy touches him.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” Foggy says, after he’s started thrusting into him, slow at first until Matt’s gasping for him to go harder.

Matt looks uncomfortable for a second before Foggy apparently hits a really good angle, and Matt lets out a surprised grunt, saying, “I want—I want you to fill me up. God, I want to carry your baby—are you sure this isn’t too weird?”

“You dress like the devil and fight crime, I can handle weird,” Foggy says, dryly, reaching down to cup Matt’s face. “This is—I like it. I know it won’t happen, but seeing how much you want to have kids with me…I think I’m accessing some inner caveman shit.”

Matt gives him a shaky smile, clenching around his dick.

“Hit me over the head,” he says, rocking up so Foggy starts fucking him again. “Drag me back to your cave?”

“Exactly,” Foggy says, breath coming fast, fingers tightening on Matt’s hips. “Except I don’t have to hit you and you wanna be dragged.”

“I do,” Matt says, throwing his head back and moaning when Foggy slides a hand over Matt’s slick skin to wrap fingers around his dick. “Shit, _shit_ , Foggy. Come inside me, I want you to— _god_.”

“Say please,” Foggy says, finding it hard to focus on anything but the feeling of Matt tight around him, Matt panting underneath him, the rhythm of his thrusts and his hand on Matt’s dick.

“ _Please_ ,” Matt breathes, tears in his eyes. “Please, please, please.”

“I’ve got you, Matty,” Foggy says. “Come for me, baby.”

Matt’s only good at following instructions when they’re fucking, but he’s very good at it then. He comes with a helpless noise, hips leaving the bed, whole body going stiff.

“Yeah,” he moans, happily, when he settles down again, going limp. “Give it to me, Fog, I want you so bad. I want you forever.” 

“God, Matt, I want that,” Foggy says, words cut off as he thrusts in hard and comes inside of Matt, probably stretching his legs too much as he leans into it. When he catches his breath and pulls out, he immediately pulls Matt into a tight hug, says, “Seriously, I want forever. I want a family with you.”

Matt lets out a shuddering breath.

“We can talk to someone about adoption,” he says, sounding sleepy, rubbing his forehead against Foggy’s shoulder. “Or fostering or–maybe we could start with a cat.” 

“I’m totally buying you a kitten,” Foggy says. It’s the least he can do.


End file.
